


I want to touch you

by JohnlockTheDoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experiment, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Sherlock, Smut, Touching, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockTheDoctor/pseuds/JohnlockTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock can't seem to figure out John, he's a mystery. So, he sets off to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to touch you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon on Tumblr:  
> [Can you write a fanfic where sherlock does a kissing/touching experiment on John? Possibly..? ( ^ω^ )]

I wanted to ask him for ages. Weeks. _Months_ even. I wanted to touch him. Kiss him. That’s all I wanted. I wasn’t asking for sex. I just wanted to touch and taste him. I _needed_ to. I don’t know if it was a sexual desire, I don’t know. I couldn’t decide if I was just curious or that burning sensation in my heart really was sentiment. I walked up the stairs to John’s room and clenched and unclenched my hands. I was nervous. I didn’t get nervous. It was just, _John._ He did things to me. I don’t know.. why. I know a lot of things but everything about John seemed to make me stop thinking. I needed to categorise him. I needed to stop looking and start acting. I opened the door slowly and John had his eyes shut, though I could tell he wasn’t asleep. “John I- want to touch you”. John let a soft laugh escape his lips, “Sherlock, come back later I’m not even awake yet.. and you want _what?!”._ I pulled back the blanket which covered John and sat on the edge of the bed, leaving John just laying there in his boxers, “Sherlock!”. I ran my hands through my hair, “I can’t.. _wait!_ I’ve waited.. _too.._ long. John please, I just want.. to touch you. An experiment. Just to touch you, _please._ Please John I can’t, wait any longer you are such a mystery, I need to”. John opened his eyes quickly, looking worried, “okay, okay Sherlock just, calm down okay?”. I nodded, taking a deep breath, “I’m fine”. John nodded, “of course you are. How do you want me?”. I looked down at his body. He was visibly fit and well in shape. I liked how he looked. “Like, this is fine”. John exhaled loudly, “go on then”.

I touched his hair first. It was soft and a sort of sandy colour going grey. The colour made him look older than he was but, I didn’t mind. I liked it. I ran my hands through it and scraped my nails along his scalp, making him mew slightly. He liked it, he thought it felt nice. I ran my finger along his ear and around his jaw. Running the same finger along both eyebrows, the creases in his forehead, his nose and his lips. He sat there, silently though his eyes were open, so I couldn’t touch his eyelids. I pushed a finger past his lips and touched his teeth and his tongue. John’s eyes widened, though he didn’t suck on it, he just stayed perfectly still. I took it out and ran the now damp finger down his neck and around his Adam’s apple. I could feel him swallowing every so often. I got to his shoulders and touched the good one first. I then moved to the scarred one and touched it with great detail. It was interesting. I’d seen it before but never had I seen it this close up. It was sort of a star shape but with more edges and corners. I could tell he didn’t like it but I did. It made him unique, not that he already wasn’t. He looked slightly self conscious so I moved on. I got to his right nipple. It was darker than his skin tone, but only slightly. I ran a finger around it and then touched it lightly. John gasped underneath my touch and I smiled. He was sensitive. I pressed it a little harder and he let out a soft moan, “Sherlock”, he said, sounding slightly desperate. I froze.

What did he want? _More?_ For me to stop? He seemed to be enjoying it but, I didn’t really know. I’d never done anything so intimate as this. I looked up at John’s face and his cheeks were flushed. His eyes were half shut and he was breathing heavily. He seemed.. _aroused._ I carried on, tracing a finger down his chest and stomach, circling his belly button. I ran my finger along his hip bones and noticed the half hard bulge in John’s boxers. He had his eyes shut now so I could stare all I wanted. It seemed, _large._ Larger than mine. I ran a finger down his arms, his fingers and in between each of them before doing the same to his legs and toes. He was squirming now. I was only using one finger, I was amazed how it turned him on so much. I ran a finger up the inside of his thigh and hooked a finger in his boxers, “can-“, I tried to say, the words getting stuck in my throat. John let out a soft of whimper, nodding. I pulled them down slowly and his hard cock sprung free. He was bucking his hips slightly, “be still”, I said sternly. John let out a loud moan escape his lips and stopped still. I ran my finger up his length and he practically sobbed. “Can I taste too?”, I said softly. John nodded quickly, “yes, Sherlock, please”. 

When John realised I was going to start my routine again he started to sob. “No Sherlock! Please don’t start again. Please _please,_ don’t start again”. I ignored him, licking and kissing his hair, his face, ears and eyebrows following the same pattern I did with my finger. I kissed his lips and he kissed me back. I licked up his tears and he grabbed at my face, trying to pull me closer to him, “no, John. No touching”. I moved down to his nipples and licked at them. He was moaning loudly now with every lap of my tongue. I softly bit down and he cried out loudly, “Sherlock! Please! _Please!_ Please!”. He was pleading but I didn’t know what for. He was crying but he wasn’t sad. He was slightly confusing me but I hadn’t finished my experiment yet. I kissed his arms, fingers, legs and toes before I got to his inner thighs. John was writhing beneath me, tears streaming down his face and he was pleading over and over again. I licked his cock and then sat up, “that’s, it. I’ve tasted.. everything. We can, do your back too if you want?”. John shook his head, "no! Don’t you _dare!_ Don’t stop, please don’t stop. Not one lick, please Sherlock, _please.._ taste me properly, taste me please”. 

I leant down and licked at his cock again. John grabbed me by my hair and tugged my face down, making me gasp, “Sherlock! _Now!_ Please!”. I didn't really know what he wanted but I nodded, taking his cock in my mouth, hoping that was the right thing to do. I’d never done this before, though John seemed to enjoy it. He was shouting at the top of his voice, moaning and whimpering depending on whether I used lots of suction or just used my tongue. I licked and sucked, holding his hips still with both hands. “Taste me, taste me”, John sobbed. I moaned around him and he screamed. I thought I hurt him, but then a salty liquid filled my mouth. He climaxed and I swallowed it down, pulling off of him, gasping for air. John was still crying as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I kissed his forehead before standing up, adjusting myself in my trousers. “Thank you”, I whispered. John grabbed my hand, “no, _th-thank_ you, Sherlock. Thank _you”._


End file.
